


Fire and Ice

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Majmunka.
Prompt: Ice sculptures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Majmunka**.
> 
> Prompt: Ice sculptures.

"What did you think of the ice sculptures?" Harry says when they get back to their hotel room.

"Impressive." Severus pulls him close and Harry very much likes what he feels pressed against his arse and pushes back against Severus's length. "Now, I think you should warm me up." 

Harry lets his head fall back against Severus's shoulder as Severus presses his lips to the spot on his neck just below his ear.

Harry shivers when Severus's icy fingers slip under Harry's jumper and touch bare skin. 

"Fuck, Severus!" 

"Eventually," Severus says with a chuckle, his thumb brushing Harry's nipple.


End file.
